One of the prevailing practices in the housing industry for making electrical connection through a weather head is to unjacket two feet of service entrance cable and run it through the weather head connection box. When the workman from the electric company runs the power feed from the road to the house or business, s/he has to splice the three wires (two positive, and one ground) from the power feed to the local service leads at an approximate cost of $12.00.
The weather head connection box of the present invention proposes to eliminate the need for splicing. The three leads from the service entrance cable wire can be inserted into a first set of orifices in three junction blocks and secured by set screws. When service is brought from the street, the three power feeders can be inserted into three sister orifices in the three junction blocks and secured by a second set of set screws. The three junction blocks are conductive metallic L-shaped blocks, preferably compatible with copper and aluminum, isolated from one another and designed to make reliable connection between the power feeders and the service leads. A cover, which has a pivot arm on the lid which can drop into a slotted arm on the box, protects the junction blocks from weather and can be subsequently sealed by the local utility company using a twist tie wire. The weather head connection box can be provided with two adaptors, one of which will enable the box to be attached to the top of a 2" PVC stack and to a 2-2 1/2" galvanized pipe, the two types of stacks prevailing in the industry, and the other adaptor which clamps to a service entrance cable running to the electric meter.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.